Persona : The Arisato Resolution
by Kaijeno Arisato
Summary: Minato has awaken from a 1 month coma from sealing nyx now he start a new life as a senior. Parings:MinatoxYukari,OCxFukka,MinakoxShinji,AkihikoxMitsuru,JunpeiXChidori
1. prologue

**Hey Everybody I'm Back and better than ever I have a lot to tell you.**

**1****st**** is that the story Is completely Updated I mean everything But I won't be on most of the time because of limited wifi connectivity .**

**2****nd****. I'm gonna have to cancel the the anime because its bring a major electric bill**

**Well Folks That Everything so LETS GET BACK ON TRACK**

**PERSONA MINATO'S RESOLUTION TAKE 2**

**AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNDDD ACTION**

_2009 the S.E.E.S had save the world from Nyx an evil demon sent to destroy the world. They completed their goal but at a terrible price. they lost their most important leader and friend Minato Arisato in a comatic state . The rest of sees was depressed that he's gone with just a slight chance of him waking up. Even though they destroyed the dark hour and tartarus they had to go through the abyss of time to see the truth of what he REALLY did. They knew why he did it the team was relieved that he was watching over them, and know on April 1st SEEES was disbanded the dorm was shut down and moved on with lives .Yukari Takeba girlfriend of minato always visited him even though his soul not at least she can see his face every day. Everything was perfect, but what they didn't know what happening now above_

April 1st, 2010 Space – MOON Inside Time:?

Minato Arisato is drifting in the void of darkness

"I wonder how long is it, a year perhaps or a month? *sighs* I know what did was right but not i'm Fuckin bored." I said as I clutch my head

_As he drifted along the void he heard a faint voice._

The voice spoke " Are you that bored master Minato?"

Minato:*gasps* Who's there show yourself!

_But no one replied._

"Great I'm going crazy." He said As he did a loop de loop

"Are you now?" The voice spoke

_The voice was even clear now proving minato wasn't hallucinating._

"Okay I know I heard that, reveal yourself!" I shouted

_Minato had a sharp yet similar pain in his pain reminded him of summoning a persona and with that pain appeared Orpheus lord of strings of the fool Arcana ._

I was pissed the he popped out of nowhere "Oh it's you Don't ever do that again Orpheus I almost thought I was going loco."

"I am sorry Master but besides that do you want to?" Orpheus Nodded

"Want to what?" I said confused

Orpheus: Return home?

_I really did want to but….._

"Well yeah but i already made up my mind with the seal." I said

_Then I heard anther voice _

The voice spoke "Death is not something you should laugh at."

_The same pain appeared and another persona appeared it was Thanatos of the Death Arcana._

"Even though you decided your fate do you really want to live like this?" Thanatos said

I looked in agony "No Thanatos."

_Then a third voice popped in my head _

"Then your Judgement is not decided." The voice

_The pain appeared again and another persona appeared it was Messiah of the Judgment Arcana._

I looked up surprised "Messiah you too ?"

Messiah Calmly said "The day for your judgement is not here Master."

My eyes were wide open when I heard this "Really?"

"Yes. My power allows me to tell your fate."Messiah said

"But i lost everything." I said as I looked down again

_Then I heard a fourth voice in my head_

":Not everything my love ."

_The pain appeared once more and another persona appeared it was Cybele of the lovers Arcana_

" What do mean Cybele?"I said

She was surprised like I didn't know something "How do you think i was created to be a ultimate lovers persona?"

_It took me a while but I remembered, the one person who got me out of my emo personality the one person who's cooking I enjoyed ….the one person I Loved_

_Yukari!_

Cybele smiled "Do you want to see her again?"

" I want to so badly I miss her but how can I be Free without causing the fall."? with our help Master.

_Then I heard this booming Voice Saying WITH OUR HELP MASTER._

_The pain felt like a thousand needles sticking him in his head and when his subsided he saw all 170 of his personas from the fool to the Aeon Arcana._

He haw ill help you out . Jack Frost said

I shall help you Loki said

My power is your power. Seth roared

it is my duty to help you Angel said

I was happy that everyone was on board "All right but how do we do this?"

Orpheus smiled You know.

I caught on the Universe Acrana i got an idea. Everyone besides my Ultimate personas come here.

_And he began the incantation._

_Thou art I And I art Thou_

_The Universe is mine_

_ours to create_

_The persona of my soul is now as one_

_to Form a mind that is pure of heart_

_And from the sea of my soul i create_

_THE SOUL OF THE UNIVERSE!_

_As i finished the incantation a bright light appeared and from that light was a replica of him Minato Arismeato created from the low level personas_

Master it worked" The copy said jumping up and down

Cybele was amazed Amazing

_And one last thing to do_

_Thou art I And I art Thou_

_The Universe is mine_

_And I say_

_MINATO ARISATO RESLESE!_

_The seal had been shattered freeing Minato putting the Persona me in his place leaving the ghostly me to find his love_.

" Well were off." I said

The copy of me shouted MASTER HOLD I HAVE SOMETHING OF IMPORTANCE TO TELL YOU!

I turned around

The copy spoked "You and me are linked so if anything were to affect you it would affect me as well."

I froze "S-S-so if i die..."

The copy nodded "I die as well."

Orpheus :\laughed That will never happen.

I nodded "Right Now let's go"

_To home_


	2. Celestia

_AS I head out of the moon and into the world I was engulfed in a light. I really didn't really remember any that happen after that but then I saw a blue door, and of course I opened it_

Velvet ROOM Time:?

" This place is it the velvet room." I said as I looked around

?: Welcome to the velvet room.

_Wait that voice is it…_

Margret Is that you?" I asked the vioce

_Turns out it was her _

Margret gasp thinking that how am I still alive …..well half alive

:Hmm a you're a living soul I've never seen a soul before." margert said as she observed my appearance

So where is Igor and Elizabeth?" I asked

Then out of the blue I heard a girlish voice

?: They took some time off Minato.

_I didn't realized but when the person revealed herself she had dark hair same yellow eyes as Margret and Elizabeth a purple dress the same as Margret with a HUGE ribbon in the back of her dress looking like butterfly wings , but the thing that got me is that she's looks the same age as me._

Margret looked furious "Celestia you're not supposed to be in the velvet room go back to the sprit realm."

The girl pouts and says "But Auntie I don't wanna. Nobody's there for me to protect there."

" Auntie?" I said baffled

_Margret sigh and told me that celestia was her niece. As usual I gave my simple yos_

" So you're the one Auntie Elizabeth and grandpa been talking about ." she said

Grandpa does she mean Igor?

" Hey Minato why are you here ." Margret asked

I told them about what happened in the seal and boy were they surprised

Margret was amazed "This is Amazing so you use the Universe arcane To free yourself and created a clone to take your place."

" That's AWSOMESAUCE!" celestia said in a rude manner

_Man she's …weird_

" I have an idea Minato you're a soul but you need to get to your body ,so take my niece with you." Margret

I had a bad felling "Why I can take care of myself."

Margret explained "Not as a soul you can't. Your whole body is made of mana so if you were to summon a persona your body will literally tear apart piece by piece."

There its was "Ow. I understand the concept but why do I need her?"

Celestia added in "Well I am a Sprit guardian who protects lost sprits from harm, the same for souls" too.

Alright I get I now, so when do we leave?"

We can leave right now if you want " She said as she snapped her fingers

_Whoa as soon as she snapped her fingers this Purple door appeared in front my chair._

"Let's go Celestiia said as she walked in the portal. "Bye Bye Auntie seen you soon"

Margret: Good luck Minato because with her you'll need it.


	3. Yukari's Wish

Chapter 3: Yukari Wish

Hey guys how you guys doing well I have a couple

Yukari's Wish

My archery club had just finished and I'm still full of energy, so I was planning to see my Minato again in the hospital. Anyway a surprising thing happen today two transfer students came today but it was there last name that Caught me.

April 2nd, 2010 gekkukan Scholl -Outside Gate

"Yukari-chan."

I looked behind me two see the new students "Oh its you uhhhh sorry I only know your last name from heart ."

The brunette spoke "Its okay, again my is Minako Arisato."

_She had red hair in a bushy ponytail and red eyes and looked always cheerful with her red mp3 player she the exact opposite of Minato._

Then The Silvernette Spoke "yeah and mine is Kaijeno Arisato call me Kai for short. {This dude is me Readers for those who are new to the story]

He had white spiky hair which was the same length as mine red eyes like his sister and just like minato an mp3 player. He always had that same expression as Minato but not as strong as I thought I can tell because I can read minatos own.

" Alright so what's up?" I said as got out my phone

"ya gonna visit big bro again?" Kai said in a cheery voice

_I always did a daily visits to him just to see that face again that one face that helped me thick though thin _

Yeah you wanna come?" I said

Kai was about to speak when Minako interrupted "sorry as much as we want to Ms kanjoi gave us this essay to do."

" Damn, it's the first day for us and their already giving us work?" Kai said as dropped his head

I laughed at his expression" good thing I already had that class last year, well hope ya do well."

"Have fun with our bro Yuka-tan." Kai said as waved his hand

'

_Yuka-tan huh looks like Stupei taught him my nickname_

Minkao grabbed and pulled his ear and said "Kai that disrespectful and Stop talking to that jupei person I don't like him."

I smiled and said " its okay I'm use to it."

"oh okay then good bye…..onee-Chan. Lets go bro " Minkao said with a grin

When I heard onee-Chan I was blushing cause technically Minato told his brother three Months ago that I was going to be a future and so he told his two sisters and know this. As Minako left with Kai dragging and screaming from Minako ear pull I coundlt help but laughed at those two, oh I better get going

Iwotodai Hospital Time 5:30

I sat by my usual spot staring at the lifeless minato and I began talking

Hey Minato I met your siblings are a funny pair there nothing like you.

Heh you and Minako are twins but she calls u big brother im guessing becase u were born first.

Kaijeno I mean Kai got held back at there old scholl so were all senior now and to think he is the same age as you and very smart.

Oh if don't Know aigis left somewhere something that she says that she has to do by herself it was crazy at first but we decied to let her be. fukka-san doing well with her new tech club I hear Kai-kun joined just for fukka

Mitsuru and Akkihiko sempei are at a college close to gekkukan so we see each other a lot,

Junpeis…..well jupei but hes doing well ever since you left,

And as for me im still getting there about want happen to you*sniff*

*crying*I know what you had to do was the right thing to do but I miss u so much I just Can't bear to see you like this.*resting her head on minato chest* I just Wish somehow I can see you again sniffs.. I want to here your voice your breath on me I wish ..i wish I WISH YOU COULD BACK TO ME!

_Then out of the blue I felt a hand on my head which scared me ,but when I grab it …it was connected to minato a living breathing Minato he was half awake to say this_

"Long time no see Yukari"

MINATO" I said as hugged him tightly

Boy I was crying like crazy but said this "Don't ever EVER leave me again you hear me EVER."

Minato returned the hug "I Promise."

_This warmth I remember it now and that gap in my heart its its_

"Minato. Wait I have to tell the doctor your awake" I said as I got up the chair

Minato grabbed my blouse and told me "wait. There's something I haven't said in while to you ".

"What is it?" I said still crying

He gave me a smile" I love you."

" I love you too…Minato"

That gap in heart its finally filled back up because now Minato Arisato is back in my life


	4. Looking Back

**Well guys this a brand new chapter hope you like it**

It's been a long day today and know I have to soak my ear in water Hi my name is Kaijeno Arisato call me Kai for short. I'm Minato's and Minako's younger brother,technically we're triplets of the same age but since Minato was born first then Minako was four minutes later but as soon as I was born two minutes later it was midnight which means I'm the youngest of the three on a different day . Ever since our parents died we left Iwotodai with our older sister Sarisa and head for Shibuya.I think Sarisa was adopted but I'm not 100% sure so i'll leave that for another day.

We've been living here there for nine years until Minato decided that we've all head back to Iwotodai I said it was bad idea but he insisted. We disagreed to this But Sarisa decided to prepare his trip to Iwotodai. He left and got enrolled to Gekkukan High School. We Skype time to time he's been telling us about his trip to Yakushima and His Kyoto Trip which was very funny, but the one thing that got us was that he has a girlfriend Yukari Takeba . February he took her to the valentine Ball that's always bound to increase your relationship. On March 5th we got a call from the doctor saying that he's in a coma from some unknown symptom. Sarisa dropped the phone when she heard this Minako and Sarisa were holding each other crying I just said one thing with a straight face.

"Pack your things we're heading to Iwotodai"

We've arrived at Iwotodai In two hours and were greeted by a woman with crimson hair and red eyes wearing a long white fur coat and leather pants. (This is her new winter clothes )

"Welcome back I am Mitsuru Krijo one of Minato's close friends" she said

Sarisa took off her hat"Yeah I've heard of you from Minato you shared no expense with his medical care ,we're very grateful" we all bowed

"It's was the best I can do to help my friend " Mitsuru said " Let's go I'll take you to him

We got there in Five minutes to Minato's room to see a girl in a long pink jacket with furry pink gloves,some cream pants and creamish boots that go up to her knees and star choker on her neck caressing his cheek.

"I'm guessing you're Yukari " Sarisa said

Coming out of her trance she spoke "Y-Yes I am how did you Kn-Misturu-sempai"

Mitsuru walked up "Sorry for not calling but this what's left of the Arisato family "

She gasped then walked up to Sarisa " Then you must be Sarisa "

Sarisa smiled " Yep oldest of the four by six years "

Then Minako jumped in " I'm Minako Yukari-chan "

Yukari looked confused " Mina-ko?"

"yeah it's kinda like Minato's name " Minako said as she scratched her head

" and I'm Kaijeno Arisato. Yukari-chan " i said as bowed

I'm so glad you were able to come up here to see him." yukari said

"Anything for our Oni-chan " me and Minako said.

I went up to him and rubbed his hair then all of a sudden another person came in. He had tan skin with a baseball cap a Black hooded jacket with some jeans and nikes

"Oh we having a party Yuka-tan " the teen boy said " and who are these guys "

"This the Arisato family Junpei " Mitsuru said

Junpei eyes opened " Really? We actually found them heh well name's Junpei Iori "

I was about to say something when three more people came in. A girl with teal hair wearing a long green turtleneck with a star pattern covering her up to her knees , black knees socks and teal loafers.

There was a child with brown hair some narurto like jacket with blue Pants and blue converse. Then a next teen boy with white hair a red scarf and jacket with long black pants that really cover his shoes.

"Oh who's this" the small child said

"Are they the Arisato Family " the teal haired girl said

"Yes they were living in Shibuya for the past nine years " Mitsuru said "Alright the whole gang's here *walks to the small kid* This is Ken Amada and Akihiko Sanada"

I waved " Yo ken-kun hey Sanada-san "

" Hello Amada" Sarisa said

Minako bowed" Nice to meet you

"And this is Fukka Yamagishi" Mitsuru said

Fukka smiled " Nice to meet you

Kai...

Minako laughed " So you've found another one huh HAHAHAHAHAH "

My god she's so cute I think I'm in love I just wanna hug and kiss her sooo badly ...what a guy can't fantasize?

"Uhhhhhh I-I-I-its nice to m-m-meet you" i said nervously

"Oh don't worry about him know that where here I've already enrolled you two in Gekkukan High School " Sarisa said

I jumped out of my trace " what when did you-never mind but where are we gonna live"

She looked at mitsuru " Let's go to the new place "

We arrived at a old dorm but inside was looked new

Yukari was surprised " So there living at our old dorm"

Junpei laughed " well at least this place will still be working "

Minako was confused " wait wait you used to live here? "

Mitsuru smiled "Yes we all did and hope that you care of it this place has some of our memories in here"

Sarisa nodded " Sure thing but I am gonna do some renovations "

I smiled " The place where Minato lived our new home

The Arisato Dorm

**Guys ive started. A forum called the helpers and I need some members **

**Now with this sandy I won't be able to update my. Next one**

**Now I know I said that I won't put in Agis but give me a reason Besides being a MC **

**That's it review **


	5. Kai's Operation Plan

**AN: Alright guys sorry I'm late but here my latest news **

**This chapter is fully updated so it's not Exactly the same**

**Also I'm still looking for Members for my Forum its called. The Helpers its supposed to be a forum where we help people give ideas to there stories or Ocs anything to solve a writers Block **

**I'm still waiting for you guys to give a roll for Aigis **

**And that's it so without further ado let's get this show on the road **

,Kai POV

_Our onee-sama Sarisa bought the old dorm that my ni-chan and his friends uses. Our 23 year old sis Sarisa has blue long hair with red eyes,also with the dorm she renovated the whole place. We even invited the Minato friends to live back in the new dorm, they accepted the initiation quicker than I'd excepted._

_Junpei-kun got a room packed with video games DVDs and a flat screen TV same thing for ken-kun but more manga. Yuka-tan got a pink flower room also with a flat screen , a hold collection of Jpop music , and portrait of my bro painted by Minako .Fukka-chan specifically told us to make her a small tech type room space ,but for the rest of the we left it the same way. My sis and I we will cut that out, we even updated my bro rooms. Tonight were celebrating the re opening of the dorm._

Iwotodai Dorm 8:30 Pm

I hold up my glass "Cheers!"

Everyone clings there glass and drinks.

"Aw Man this is awesome " Junpei Said as took another sip from his glass

"Only me and Minato know how to make it "

Yukari was amazed by the taste "You really went all out with this Kai-kun"

"When he puts his mind to it he can some good stuff" Minako said

Fukka was smiling "This is amazing Kaijeno-kun"

To be honest with you guys I hate my name I rather be called Kai then Kaijeno .My name sounds dull one time this Dude called me Kaigayo instead of Kaijeno which really pissed me off,but for some reason when Fukka says it I feel all fuzzy inside... and also red in face which I am now.

" Oh uh you-re welcome Fukka-chan."

_"so Kai likes Fukka huh" Yukari thought "_ So kai-kun you have a girlfriend?

I spat out the Champagne and gotten even more red "N-no huh w-where you get that from *laughs nervously*"

Minkao just rolled her eyes at me "Oh here we go again."

Sarisa explained my situation "Kai is shy when it comes to girls he usually freezes up and leaves awkwardly but now it's awkward laughing this is interesting .

Yes I'm Shy when it comes to girls unlike minato just one "hey" to them and they'll be all over him.

Minako decided on change the subject "Anyway Yukari-nee chan tell do you like the changes?"

" I LOVE IT my room is perfect for all of my favorite artist in one room and my favorite wallpaper color pink.

Sarisa smiled "Minato told me on Skype that your a sucker for jpop music and pink, AND flowers yukari imouto-san-.

Yukari started to blush "well he knows me like a book,oh and Sarisa-san why do you and Minako-chan use the nee-chan and imouto-san with me.

Junpei just cocked his eyebrow "Man your slow Yuka-tan"

" Wow even i figured it out yukari-chan" Fukka said

Sarisa explained " since your still dating our brother?"

Then Minako Jumped in "and you really close to drop the honorfics and share a passionate kiss him?"

Sarisa" and if he wakes up and you two catch up there's also a 99.9 chance that you'll marry him"

Minako continue " so why wait and start now."

_Yep that pretty much explains it. _

" yukari arisato or minato takeba wahda think guys?"

Junpei grinned "think arisato yukari."

"No takeba minato sounds better." Fukka said

Then all of a sudden we heard a voice " HOW bout you combine there last name "

_Mitsuru-San and Akihiko-san had just arrived the re-opening wouldn't be the same without them _

Fukka looked at Mitsuru "Oh we were wondering when you show up."

"Oh M-Misturu and Akkihio-san oh ken didn't see ya there."

_Looks like he arrived with them_

Ken had Bewildered look on his face " I know im small but jeez."

"you guys want some champagne *looks at ken* its non alcoholic ."

Ken grabbed a glass "sure"

Akkihiko did as well "All right"

Misturu took out her Personal Champagne glass " yes please "

Sarisa was finally relieved " The Reopening of the dorm wouldn't be the same without all the old residents coming back."

I almost forgot about Yukari she's in her own fluffy pink chair blushing like no tomorrow

Junpei turn around with an grin on his face saying " we haven't forgotten about you yukari Arisato"

_Yukari was so red she looked liked she was gonna pass out. We continued to talk about stuff like guys were talking about besides Akihiko who is the best Megaman model I think Zx is better. The girl were talking about some girl show called Degrassi I didn't hear much. Anyway What happened next really took me no us by surprise _

Mitsuru spoke "Everyone I have an announcement "

_We all looked at her _

"Actually Takeba didn't you say that you wanted to tell them."

Yukari nodded " I know I wanted to wait until everyone was present "

_This sounds big _

Yukari started " well i did my daily visit to the hospital to see minato yesterday."

" uh-huh?"

Then she looked down in sadness "And i was crying my eyes out because i miss him so much."

_Oh man something bad happened to Minato _

Junpei started to look glomy "Yuka-tan."

Then Fukka got worried "Yukari-chan you okay "

She looked up smiling " im Alright anyway i felt a hand on my head and thing is no one was in the room."

_We all gasp at this so it only meant one thing_

Sarisa was shaking and about to cry "you m-mean?"

Yukari was crying as well " MINATO IS AWAKE!"

_Big bro's Awake_

I screamed to top of my lungs " YESSSSSSSSSSSS I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU, IIIII TOLD YOU , NOTHING I MEAN NOTHING CAN TAKE DOWN AN ARISATO WWWWWWWWHHHHHHOOOOOOO -HHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

_Then out of anger Sarisa hit with one of slippers and DAMN that hurts._

" So when did he woke up"

Mitsuru answer my question " yesterday at 5:49

" well lets give him a welcome back party" Fukka said

_Thats a great idea_

"Yeah Sarisa Akihiko-san and Ken-kun can deal with the music,Minako and Mitsuru-San can do decorations and i can do the Cooking

Yukari raised her hand " hey what about me?"

" Oh your gonna be... the main Attraction If ya catch my drift"

_I mean come if it's anyone it gotta be her _

Junpei Caught on what I meant "Oh I Catch your drift heh heh."

"thats not a bad idea." Minkao said

Mitsuru just blushed" Even though i find that...uneasy its not a bad idea."

" i don't think shell like that...even though there a perfect match." Fukka said as drank some more champagne

Ken Just look plain confused " : i dont understand do you koro-chan."

Koronchan just whimpers not knowing what the hell's going on

"Wait 5 more years ken." Akihiko said

Yukari stood up "alright ill do it... on one condition."

"Shoot"

" I Choose what to wear,and even though i love him im not doing anything like...yet."

Junpei was just LITERALY Drooling on what yukari's gonna wear " oh are you goona wear the battle panties or the swimsuit or Christmas dress or or the Maid suit Pick one man."

Yukari said"well im goona try something new."

"umm... Battle Panties?"

Misturu didn't even looked me innthe eye "Don't even ask."

Fukka looked at Me "what can i do?"

_Aw damn it Crimson level going up_

"you are gonna help me cook. i-if y-you w-w-wwant."

Fukka smiled. At me "Sure i love to"

_As soon as she said she yes Minako and Sarisa. Were glad but the other said a big fat..._

NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Aw come on guys we all the help we can so let's do this besides…

What's the worst that could happen "


	6. What are friends forRight?

_**Hey guys sup.**_

_**I've been very busy with work And also My Sis in law just had her baby so now I'm an uncle now.**_

_**Man I've never been so happy in my life.**_

_**So without further ado let's get this show on the road.**_

_Kai POV _

_Just yesterday we discussed about our plan to give Minato a party and I was really excited to do this for him. We tried to visit him this morning but the nurse said that "not even family or friends can see him now during therapy "thats total Bull shit. Anyway we decided to get the supplies for Minato party. Junpei and,Akihiko went to get decorations,Minako Sarisa and Yukari went to find her …costume, and me and Fukka we to get the ingredients and this was the most awkward train ride to the grocery store._

_Train _

Fukka was staring out the window watching the clear water" Ahhh you never forget this view. " She looked at me "Kaijeno-kun take a look "

I w_as trying to hide my red face from her cause of my looked so cute when she's smiling that's why I'm blushing like this._

"Yeah it's very nice. "

Fukka looked at my face"Um is something wrong ?"

I m_ight as well just tell her so I can get this over with._

" No it just that I'm…not very talkative with women I don't know. "

" I see. Well I know a little bit about you so how about I tell you about me."

_I nodded head and listen to her._

_She began "_ Well I love to cook but I'm still learning how to since most of the time it turns out bad like onetime I gave some to a cat and it took off as soon as it smelled it."

I laughed at this " Really? I guess you weren't at your best that time. "

She laughed as well "Yeah I know. Well the next thing about me is that I love technology you already know this since you joined my club."

"Well I am too Fukka "

She smiled " Well there another thing that even the gang doesn't know about me …well besides Junpei.

_Huh? What she's telling me a secret,I barely know her._

_She _was blushing " Well I was playing A Massively Multiplaying Online Role Playing Game..."

I interrupted her "You mean an MMORPG?"

She nodded "…Most girls hate video games but I love em especially the MMORPG I play Air Rivals.

_Did she say Air Rivals? _

_"_I LOVE Air Rivals I'm a lv 76 "

She scoffed " Well I'm a lv 82"

_Even though I was down by six I can still beat her._

_"_Doesn't matter With my i-gear Ace Arrow I can't lose.

Fukka turned buged - eyed " You have an I gear,that's extremely rare" she took out her laptop " I'll trade you Exorcist Binder for it."

"No way unless …" I took out my laptop " You wanna brawl for it."

She grinned ".Your On. Prepare to fight The Cyan Pilot "

_The train ride went from awkward to an all out war between clans. During the whole train ride we were blasting each other out of the sky. I gotta admit that Exorcist Binder Of hers is fast since my missiles couldn't keep up with her. Fukka gave the last shot and won,damn I brought shame to my own Clan the Storm Eagles. Even though I lost that smile of hers is good enough of an reward for me. Just in time the train stopped in the east district of Iwotodai and took a cab to the grocery store. Our list were split into two,I had The meat and Drinks while Fukka handled Desserts and Spices._

"Okay Chicken check,Ham check, okay Steak Steak oh there you are." I took one to read "Hmm Rib-Eyed huh?Alright "

_I took five since they were three in each pack and headed in the Drinks Isle._

"Okay some Celo Mist, Some Mad Bull and oh Mountain Jew. Alright that's everything on my- whoa hello"

_What caught my eye are these strawberries but these strawberries are used to make wine if they like my Apple cider wait till they try my Strawberry Cider. As I was going to the register I heard a scream over in the cake ingredient section. It sounded like Fukka so I ran over there to see two guys surrounding Fukka a redhead and a blonde. _

_Sh_e started to get nervous " U-um if you can excuse me I need to get that whip cream."

The redhead spoke" Baby I got all the cream you need right here" He pointed to the bulge of his pants" Now start harvesting"

_In a grocery store are you kidding me? Fukka started to get scared and tried to escape but the blonde grab her hand causing her to drop her stuff._

The blonde pulled her back_" Hey_ Jiro here asked you to do something so DO IT!

_THAT'S IT!_

I ran over there as fast as I could "Hey leave her alone. "

Jiro at me with his piercing eyes "Hey shu check this out its the boyfriend. "

Shu laughed " Go home brat this is doesn't concern you."

This got me even more pissed "I don't think you heard me leave her alone Or you'll get a beating TIGER STYLE YOU DICK!"

Jiro clenched his fist " YOUR DEAD KID"

_He came charging after me BIG MISTAKE. I got in my stance and said:_

_"TIGER STYLE :TIGER AND DRAGON GO INTO HIDING "_

_This technique of mine can be used if your opponent is trying to punch you. If he delivers a punch (which he did) with his right arm, I can twist to my right to avoid the punch and attack his arm. While keeping my right hand in a claw position, grab his right wrist with my right hand. As I grab his wrist, brought my other palm horizontally across the front of my body and strike his elbow. This technique is meant to break an attacker's arm. I can simultaneously kick his front knee with the bottom of your right foot as I use this technique._

As_ he screaming in pain Shu let go of Fukka and went to Jiro._

"Now listen here If you EVER Touch a woman like that again I will find you and LITERALY rip your nuts off are we clear."

_They both nodded and took off so know I have to tend to the scared Fukka. _

_"_You Okay? "

"Yes thank you very much for saving me." She said as she took up her bin of groceries.

"Were friends now right so we gotta look out for each other."

_So we continued our grocery shopping and getting the rest of Fukka's items. As we were finished we headed to the register. _

_The clerk smiled " Hello _oh are you separate or together?"

We both said the same thing "Together. "

_This caused me and Fukka to blush and know we had to clear it up._

I was stammering "the Groceries n-not us."

The clerk smiled "Don't worry about it now let's get this done."

_She price check all the items with a total of ¥20, we got back on train I had on thing on my mind._

_I want to protect her._

**Alright guys. **

**If you don't know Air Rivals is a MMORPG of futuristic aerial combat its really fun.**

**Yes Kaijeno knows tiger kung fu but he's still in training. **

**I you want think of things for yukari to wear to "Surprise "Minato. **

**Reviews needed please there fuel for me.**


	7. Girls Day Out

**HEY GUYS SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AS PLANED,I'VE BEEN BUSY BUT HERE I AM AND HERE THE NEW CHAPTER. **

**Read and Review**

**Enjoy**

Sarisa POV

_This was a perfect day for shopping ESPECIALLY since we're looking for...Exotic outfit for Yukari. Mitsuru decided to come after all since she didn't wanted to be left out. To think a girl her age is the new president of The Kirijo Group and she took time off to spend time with us. Anyway we were looking for a store that sells exotic clothing, so far nothing. _

_4/4/10_

"Ugh where the hell can we find these kind of outfits? " Yukari asked

_Minako _just scratched her head " Don't look at me,even I don't know where to find these things. "

"This is one difficult search."Misuru said

Yukari sighed " You can say that again senpai "

"Okay girls let's take a break" I looked around " Oh how about the Paulownia Café" ?

"Definitely. I haven't been there in a long time. " Minako said

_We headed in the cafe and got us a table. Man its been ages since I last been here ,it looks even fancier than before ten years ago. _

Mitsuru gave a chuckle " By the look on your face your surprise by the new designs.

"Yeah, I mean it looks amazing! "

Minako took a sip of her Mocha"So Mitsuru-san-"

Mitsuru interrupted " Please call me Mitsuru were all women here, its okay."

From mitsuru words she just blushed " O-okay ...Mitsuru. Umm what exactly do you do as the new President of Kirijo !

_She turned away for a second so did Yukari like they were hiding something. _

"Well ever since...my father's death I've mostly been pushing papers and going to meetings so I'm still figuring out what I'm doing. " Mitsuru said

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that " Minako said

Misturu just smiled and looked at yukari "It's okay, my friends helped me through this even Minato helped me . "

Minako laughed "That's our nee-chan "

"Now if only we can help her out with Ah-ki-hi-ko" Yukari said

Mitsuru blushed as red as her hair" T-Takeba you didn't have to say it like that. "

"Well as girls we shall help you win his heart for ya!" Minako cheered

"I'll do what I can to help you with your crush. "

Mitsuru just smiled" Thanks for that. "

Yukari just laughed at this " Well now that's over it how are we gonna find these outfits?"

_I thought about it and we've been searching all over Paulownia Mall, but I totally forgot about that Strip Mall that they were working on ever since I left._

" Hey did they ever finish building the strip mall?"

"Oh yeah, That was done five years ago ." Yukari said as she got up" Let's try there."

_We all agreed and left and headed for the train. I gotta admit the view is still amazing as before. As the train ride we saw something that interests all of us._

"Is that Yamagishi and Arisato-kun?" Mitsuru said

" Yeah it is. " Minako said

_The both of them were laughing. _

Fukka was holding in her laughter but couldn't "HAHAHAHAHAH Really? That actually happened to her?"

" Yeah Fukka-chan Minako actually left the bathroom with a trail of toilet paper behind her it was hilarious. Hey don't tell her I told you this,she'll kill me."

Minako was pissed "Oh I will as soon as we get home ."

"Anyway I wanna say thank you for...Ya know..saving me from those people. " Fukka said.

"...!"

Kai blushed at her statement " Heh it was nothing . I just did was in felt was right"

"But still I should reward you ." Fukka smiled

As soon as he heard this he got as nosebleed and quickly covered his face. " OH nonononono Its alright. Let's just cook okay."

Fukka laughed at his reaction "Alright Kaijeno - kun. "

Yukari just laughed " Wow Kai-kun works fast. "

"Huh?"

Minkao was confused as I am but quickly caught on " Ohhhhhhhh Kai likes Fukka-chan huh?"

"R-Really,guess I haven't noticed it-Arrange!"

_My stomach no..not now ,the pain..it hurts. _

Minako gave me one of her 'Oh my god are you alright looks.' Another contraction huh?

I nodded in pain but recovery "Yeah but it's gone now."

Mitsuru and Yukari jaws dropped "Wait...Your Pregnant!?"

I nodded and rubbed my belly " Yeah almost to nine months. My boyfriend is coming here as well as soon as he's done with work."

"I don't believe it, your a little round but not nine months pregnant round! " Mitsuru said

"Yeah ,is that even possible? "Yukari asked

Minako explained " It's some type of rare condition she has that to long to explain. She eats a lot of food and only gains a little weight. "

" It's true. "

_The look on there faces...priceless_

"Well on the next stop there getting off were taking the next stop" Mitsuru said

_As we saw Kai and Fukka left the train with the groceries we continued our train ride to the strip mall. As we arrived the first thing we looked for some type of exotic store and look at that we actually found one in a small space_.

"Finally, we found one. Okay Mitsuru and I will go in and you two stay here."

Yukari gave me a as if look " My body my boyfriend so I'm going in"

As for minako " My bro and Nee-chan! "

I laughed at this " Alright then ."

_We all entered and well inside a erotica store...feels weird._

"HEY YOU KIDS THIS IS FOR ADULTS ONLY !"

I decided to scare him " I'll have you know that I'm pregnant and I'm very pissed off so if you want your head up your ass BACK OFF!"

_The clerk backed off._

"Alright nee wadda think " Minako said as she picked up a Playboy bunny outfit.

Yukari just looked confused "Umm well..."

I picked up an sexy Christmas outfit " Hey the Christmas season past but it's still hot. "

Still with the confused look "Well I..."

Mitsuru pick up A pink Short skirt Nurses outfit " What about this? "

Again yukari just looked confused " I think..."

_We just kept bringing in outfits after another without yukari telling us nothing until..._

"GUYS LET ME SPEAK DAMMIT"

_...She snapped back at us._

"sorry Yukari, we got to excited about this "

Minako frowned "Sorry."

"Please go on" Mitsuru said

She looked around and picked up three outfit " I really like these three but they all look good so I can't decide."

_Wait those were the Nurse, Christmas, and Bunny outfits that we picked out. Well she like those three so i'll buy em all._

"SOLD! CLERK WE'RE BUYING THESE THREE OUTFIT !"

Yukari looked shocked " All three of them ?"

I smiled "Consider this one of early wedding gifts. Now let's Go Akihiko-san and the others should be there by now ."

_We bought The three outfit and got out of there. Hmmm whatever she decides to wear for Minato I guess Fukka or Minako could use then heh look at me getting ahead of myself. _

_Minato I really want to see you again ._

**OKAY readers I've set up a poll on she would wear. It's up to you readers the one with the highest shall be the outfit**

**Also Please leave a review flames are good too since I need too improve in grammar.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE **


	8. Party Plan

**Hey everyone sorry for not being on but I'm on again and Thanks for the votes everybody. **

**And here's the new chapter.**

**Also Could you guys PLEASE review PLEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEE**

Junpei Pov

_As Me, Ken, And Akkihio went to Paulownia Mall to get the decorations and the banners we order yesterday. Man I was so psyched to throw this Party,heh even Ken wanted to help out in anyway possible. As for Akihiko he was more than excited to throw this party. _

Paulownia Mall-4/4/09

"Alright guys, here we are. "

Ken smiled with anticipation " Onward " Ken said as he ran into the store.

" Heh, Heh, He's really excited about this isn't he? " Akkihiko said as he walked in.

I walked in as well " Well Ken always treated Minato as a Big brother ,but why not me?"

" Probably cause your still a kid to him." Akihiko said

" HEY!"

_Okay I'll admit that part is true but hey its my way of rolling. In a few minutes , we got some streamers and a banner that said : WELCOME BACK MINATO! Now the next thing we did was head to the CD store so we can get some music. There just one problem with this. _

" Ummm does anyone know his type of music? "

_Ken and Akkihio just stood there motionless. _

Ken Clenched his head" Aw crap, I don't know. Do you Akkihiko?"

" I don't know either . I thought you knew!" Akkihiko said

_I was freaking out. Pacing left to right until it hit me. _

" We'll call Yuka - tan ,she must know. "

Ken was surprised " Wow that must have really hurt your brain Junpei. ".

"...Don't push it. "

_I got out my phone and called Yukari ...dammit pick up._

_Hello,Junpei ?_

"Yeah it's me, umm do you know what type of Artist Minato listen to? "

_Ummmm oh he REALLY like Shihoko Hirata songs. They're pretty good. Is that all ?_

_"Yeah that it _thanks " I hung up " Okay look for Shihoko Hirata Albums. "

_So far we've found three albums and that's what we bought. _

" Hey can we get something to eat? " Ken Asked.

" Yeah I'm pretty hungry myself." Akkihiko added.

I'm hungry as well, sooo.

" Harukage anyone? "

Harukage

_All of us were enjoying our Chicken Ramen. _

I just finished two bowls " Oh man that was delicious. "

Akkihiko finish three " Yeah, pretty good. "

While Ken finished one." I'm stuffed. "

_While were chatting about who can eat the most Ramen, I actually thought of Minato smoking us at eating six bowls. Heh the crazy dude._

" Hey guys? We've got to make this count. "

Ken smiled "Of course. This is minato were talking about. "

"Yeah the guy the guy that made all of us a family. " Akkihiko said.

" Glad to see that we're all on same 's go home guys. "

_We divided up the check and left to head home. We were first to arrive then Kai and Fuuka then Sarisa Minako, Yuka-tan, and Mitsuru-senpai._

Sarisa POV

"Okay everybody here with everything. Okay we'll start on two things. Kai and Fukka-chan will start on the food specifically the Main Course and dessert.

Kai Salutes" You can count on us!"

Fukka salutes as well " Right."

I nodded at there enthusiasm " Ken-kun, Akihiko-kun,Junpei-kun, You guys can relax.

_They all just nodded and went to the living room. _

_As for the Rest for us let's head to Yukari's room. _

_We All agreed and did our jobs , but I'm A little worried because The girls told me that Fuuka's cooking is terrible_.

Kai POV

Kitchen - Evening

_We got out everything to start cooking, heh I was a little worried about me cause This is my first time cooking with Fuuka. _

" Okay Fuuka, let's start with seasoning all this meat."

_We placed each meat in a bowl and started to season all of them I Did pretty good but for Fuuka_...

"Umm Fuuka that's WAY To much. "

_The Steak she was seasoning looked like a mountain of seasoning. You can't even see the steak anymore. _

" I though it would taste better if I added more " Fuuka said.

I felt a sweatdrop on me " I...see well lets stick with original please. "

_I took her steak and scraped off some of the seasoning and puts some on another steak. She followed my way of cooking and we finished seasoning all the meat and put it in the fridge. Now we decided to make some desert I was making some homemade frosting while Fuuka was making the batter. _

"Hey Kaijeno-kun you mind Tasting this? " Fuuka Asked.

"Sure thing. "

_She gave me a spoon and I tasted it...OH MY GOD IT TASTE HORRIBLE! OH GOD MY TASTE BUD ARE SCRE WED UP NOW!. I can't tell her that it taste bad cause it might hurt her feelings. _

I pretended to love it" OH, MY GOD , IT WONDERFUL! "

Fuuka eyes were Sparkling "REALLY!? "

"Yeah it was the best. "I said as I gave her a thumbs up "Hey, take a break, you deserve it. Go check out the girls ."

"Alright, then thanks. " Fuuka said as she left the kitchen.

_As she left I Immediately threw up in sink. Oh man I have a lot to teach her._

Yukari POV

_We were in my room testing out the clothes Sarisa bought. Turns out, I like the Playboy bunny suit better .Fuuka arrived saying that Kai-Kun told her to take a break. Looks like he tasted her cooking _

Mitsuru was smiling " Well this looks good on. You

"No Doubt Minato will love this " Minako said

"I like it " Fuuka said

_Sarisa was pretty quiet._

"Umm is something wrong?"

Sarisa spoke with a Minato Poker face"Your breasts...There small."

_When she said I just shut down._

Hehe well good thing I got this "Sarisa pulled out a bottle " This is my homemade supplement .One drink of this and you'll grow one cup size in a week. "

Mitsur was shocked about this " Do you know how much money you'll make with this?."

Sarisa smiled " Yeah I know, but I'm not going to sell it. I have my reasons.

_I was amazed by this if I drink this I can become a C Cup. _

_Heh hehe Minato im coming for ya._


	9. The Greatest Night for the Lovers

**Here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for .WARRING LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! **

**Actually this is my first lemon scene so I hope it's good. If you see this**

* * *

**That's the Lemon so you be warned. **

_Minato POV_

_Well its been two weeks ever since I woke up from the coma and started my physical therapy so I can be back in my normal condition. Man I knew I was weak but not this weak I was like a dancing noodle trying to stand up straight . It was tough but I managed over the past two weeks and reverted back to my physical self . I also think that I set some records at the hospital, the first one was that I recover my strength in two week flat .They said It could take at least a month to regain your strength back (well they don't know that personas can help u out bit by bit ). The second one __…__I'm not proud of, I ate half of hospital food supply, but wait can you expect from a guy with a black hole stomach. Today is my release out of the hospital, but the doctor told me to stay here because someone is picking me up. Since I couldn't have any visitors during therapy I couldn't see yukari, speaking of her _I wonder how's the gang doing ever since I left.

Iwotodai Hospital Fri-April,16 2010

*Minato is sitting near the receptionist desk*

"Ugh how are they taking its almost four."

A nurse came by asking for me" Excuse me Minato Arisato?"

"Yes what can I do for ya miss?"

The Nurse smiled and hands me a small box "These are your belongings .

I nodded " Thank you."

_The Nurse leaves and I decided to check out the box._

" Now lets see what in here."

_I couldn't believe my eyes its all my stuff from my school jacket i'm surprise nobody stole anything_

"Wow its all here lets see here .One Picture of the gang, yukari's toy strap (I put the strap on my head ),my necklace from my parents, and ,All right Found it ."I pick up my Fukka made headphones and old mp3.

"Hello my old friend did ya miss me? hmm your pretty bang up, I might have to replace you . I said as I turned on the power."

Turns out I have Two Bars ."Alrighty now I wont be bored."

I scrolled through Recently played"….. *beep* heh heh Burn my Dread Remix huh, last time I'll ever play you again."

I played that song while fighting NYX I don't think ill need it anymore.

"Haven't played you in a original one."

Dreamless dorm ticking clock

I walk away from the soundless room

Windless night moonlight melts

My ghostly shadow to the lukewarm gloom

Nightly dance of bleeding swords

Reminds me that I still live

I will burn my dread

I once ran away from the god of fear

And he chained me to despair

Burn my dread

I'll break the chain

And run till I see the sunlight again

I'll lift my face and run to the sunlight

Voiceless town tapping feet

I clench my fists in pockets tight

Far in mist a tower awaits

Like a merciless tomb devouring moonlight

Clockwork maze and unknown

In frozen time a staircase stands

Shadows crawl on bloodstained floor

I rush straight ahead with a sword in hands

Could touch of my trembling gun

I close my eyes to hear you breathe

I will burn my dread

This time I'll grapple down that god of fear

And throw him into hell's fire

Burn my dread

I'll shrug the pain

And run till I see the sunlight again

Oh I will run burning all regret and dread

And I will face the sun with the pride of the living.

I realized the time and it was even later." Man where are these people? "

I was getting frustrated until someone covered my eyes and giggles "guess who?"

I already knew who but I played with it " lets see soft silky hands, lovely perfume, and a cute sexy voice why its non other than Yukari Takeba."

"Yep but it not just not me."

_She uncovered my eyes and what I saw surprised me._

SURPRISE!WELCOME BACK MINATO

_It was a sight for sore eyes Junpei Fukka Mitsuru Akihikko , Ken,and Koromaru .Everyone's here__…__.just for me._

" Everyone."

Junpei & Akihikko were smiling and gave me a hug "Damn right Minato."

Then Misturu: Welcome back Minato.

Then Fukka was crying "Welcome home Minato-kun."

Then Ken "Its nice to see you again."

" Group hug"

_Everyone was hugging me and man did I missed this feeling. _

_Everyone missed me I was so happy they gave me the surprise to pick me up. We talked all the way back to the dorm, they told me about the abyss of time and metis And how aigs is a wild card user as well. They also told me that we have three new people living in dorm, but they said it's a surprise. I wonder who it is?_

"So they bought the dorm and renovated it?"

Yukari nodded "Yep., even the command room still being remodeled so we are restricted to go to the 4th floor."

"I wonder what hell there doing with that floor?" Junpei asked.

Yukari answered his Question "Beats me?"

Ken answered as well "I don't know?"

I got nervous "E-Even our rooms?"

" Of course. "

I grew more in fear " I hope they didn't find my…."

Junpei interrupted " Treasure chest don't worry I have it and didn't open it."

I sighed at relief "Phew thanks Junpei."

Yukari and Ken had no idea what we were talking about.

Outside Dorm Fri-April,16 2010 Time 7:23

_The outside of the dorm looks they same but the inside was amazing. The whole place is awesome, it pure amaziness. I also see a welcome back Minato banner on the two pillars with cake and food. The design of the dorm looks extremely familiar __…__.._

"Cool huh." Junpei said

I was a bit confused about the designs but it hit me."Well well well the only woman I know with designs like this is non other than Viper.

_Everyone was confused about the name. Viper was Sarisa nickname back in Shibuya. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs to see Sarisa. _

"You're still with that nickname after all these years." Sarisa smiled as went to me and gave me a hug.

" Hey sis ." I returned the hug

"Hey Plushy -Chan ." Sarisa said with a smirk.

I immediately blushed " not that again."

_When everyone heard my child nickname they immediately laughed. _

_I _heard Multiple footsteps coming down the stairs. "Is that Minato."

I heard Minako and Kai and I ran to the stairs."*Minako,Kaijeno."

Kai was crying "Minato !"

And so was Minako " Oni-chan! "

_I hug them as hard as I can I miss them so since I havent seen them in a year._

"You look good. How are you? " Kai asked.

"Same to you and I'm feeling pretty good."

Minako gave me another hug " I'm so happy that you're alright."

_As we finished our Catching up,We decided to eat. The spread was delicious and the music they were playing was awesome. When we finished eating we were just talking in the living room until Yukari got up red in the face. _

Yukari looked serious "Girls it time."

_All the Girls nodded in agreement and heads for the stairs for some reason. _

I was pretty confused "Uhh what's going on?"

Akihikko just gave me a smirk "You'll find out."

You are gonna like no love this!" Junpei said laughing

Ken had no idea what was going on "Can you please tell me guys?"

Akihiko gave the same answer "Like I said wait five years."

"It was my idea." Kai said proudly

I had no idea what ?"

_I have no idea what there planning but It sounds juicy._

_6 Minutes later_

_All of the girls except yukari came down the stairs._

Minako spoke in a singsongy voice "Oh Minato. Yukari needs to talk to you in your room."

"Ummm Okayy." I got up and went to the time of his life.

Normal POV

Sarisa was smiling " Tonight Minato is gonna have the time off his life."

Junpei gave a light chuckle" He deserves it after all he did for us lucky bastard. "

"So what shall we do now?" Minako asked.

Mitsuru gave a suggestion"Lets Leave so they can have the dorm to themselves. "

Sarisa nodded "All right I'll text her that."

_Everyone except Junpei got up and headed to the door. _

Junpei gave a smirk "I'll stay here in case they need assistance."

Minako got pissed and grabbed his ear and drags him to the door. " YOUR COMING TOO PREV !

* * *

_The gang left the dorm so Minato and Yukari Can have a good time. _

_As Minato reaches his room he hears soft music inside._

Minato: huh what with the soft jazz*opens door*

_As he opens the door he was surprised to see a beautiful yukari sitting on his king bed with a playboy style bunny suit on._

Yukari spoke in a seductive voice "I've been waiting for you Minato Arisato"

Minato was blushing at what he saw" Yu-Yukari what is all this?"

Yukari was still talking in her seductive tone "I did this just for you my love." Yukari said as she pulled him in for a kiss

_He enjoyed that kiss, he remembers those sweet sexy lips, her tongue on his tongue, her sexy body wrapped around him. Everything about her was perfect._

Yukari pushed him on the bed "So you enjoyed that?"

Minato was still blushing "Well yeah but I'm not so sure about this?"

Yukari sat down on the bed and rubs the bulge of his pants ."really? Well your little friend says otherwise. "

Minato Couldn't help but moan " Yukari!"

Yukari giggled" So you are excited Minato. Don't worry we won't be doing nothing serious like actually having Sex, but for now.."

Yukari Took off his pants and boxers and she was surprised " Wow Minato...Your HUGE!"

_In Minato's mind,he was proud. Yukari Began to suck on his Hard Manhood. This Was Minato first time having a BJ from his Girlfriend. _

Yukari stopped sucking " This is way better than doing it with your hand right. "

Minato couldn't help but nod " Oh yeah this is way better. "

_Yukari continued to suck on him. The pleasure minato was feeling was so incredible, The way she was using her tongue he couldn't help but climax inside her mouth. Yukari knew that he came in her mouth and she swallowed it all. _

Wow that tasted really good " Yukari said as she licked her lips.

_When Minato saw this he IMMEDIATELY Pinned her down. _

Yukari Was freaking out " Hey what are you doing? "

"You did so much me, now it's my turn to return the favor." Minato said as he kissed her.

_Minato was kissing her fondling her breasts and fingering her crotch all At the same time. Yukari had never felt pleasure like this before. _

Yukari was moaning like crazy. " Minato,how do you know how too do this? "

_Minato stopped when he heard this question. He learned all these techniques by book Junpei got called '1,000 ways to make a woman feel good '. _

Minato lied " It just came to me now back to what I was doing."

_He pulled off the outfit revealing Yukari's breasts. _

Minato got hard as soon as he saw them " Did these grew?"

Yukari nodded "Yes,they did. Try them out "

_He began sucking on them like candy and the more times he sucked on them, the more harder he got._

" Ummm Yukari since your breasts are bigger now...Ummm you mind if I do a paizuri? " Minato asked

Yukari was about to say no but until she saw Minato's hard dick again she couldn't refuse." Fine but be gentle. "

_Minato nodded and he placed his dick between her breasts and squeezed them both. The both of them felt something amazing. Minato began thrusting between her breasts and They both loved it. Minato kept fingering Yukari while Yukari was licking the tip of him until they both couldn't hold it anymore. _

"Minato I think I'm gonna..."

"...Me too.I'm comming"

_Yukari and Minato both Climaxed at the same time. Yukari juices where all over his hand while Minato's juices were all over her face. _

Yukari was panting " Minato ,I want you to promise me something. "

Minato was panting as well " Name it."

"Don't leave me again. "

Minato smiled " I promise. "

_They both took a bath together and went to the living room to take some more cake and ice cream. _

* * *

Outside Dorm Fri-April,16 2010 Time 10:32

Sarisa POV

_We came from the movie theater to past some time and Misuru and Aki headed home and we chatted along the way so they should be done by now._

"Man you really are a perv."

Junpei was shaking "It was a misunderstanding in the hot springs. "

"I understand Akkihiko-Senpai and Minato, but you and ryioji .

"Perv" Minako said

Junpei can't win so he gave up" where here."

I started looked worried "Well I hope they didn't cause a commotion."

_A Woman Neighbor opened her window "Excuse me but can you keep the funny noises to a minimal all I'm hearing is screaming and Minato do this and Minato try that._

I gave her a wave" Sorry bout that miss."

Junpei started clapping " That my boy."

Kai was surprised "Damn."

" I didn't know he was like that?" Fuuka said surprised as well.

_As soon as we entered we see Minato and Yukari Sleeping together in the couch with the TV on Cuddled up in a blanket._

"Well whadda know.

Minako was in aw and so was I.

"There so cute together."

Fuuka was now whimpering " Now I want a boyfriend".

Junpei Just gave a smile. Well Kaijeno is available."

Kai was blushing at what Junpei said "Shut up Stupei whoa where that come from."

"lets leave them"

"Alright night." Kai said as he yawned and headed Upstairs

Normal POV

As Minato was dreaming he remembered something Yukari told him after his death

We'll always be together, I promise.


	10. The Future Arisato

**Minato POV**

Damn Last night was AWSOME. I never felt pleasure like that. Yukari is something else though, pulling something like this just for me. Man she sure is something. As I woke up in the new living room I was also noticed my sweet Yukari in the couch with me

Dorm 4/17/10 Time:9:27

" Morning beautiful."

Yukari woke up scratching her head and smiling at me"Morning pebbles" She said giggling

_You've got to be kidding? HER TOO?_

I blushed at her statement,"As much as you hate Yuka-tan its worse."

Yukari just giggled "All right so are you gonna tell me how you got it?"

I_S she nuts but we are boyfriend and girlfriend, and our relationship is pretty close so what the hell._

"A-Alright but don't tell anyone else."

_I told her the story about me in Shibuya on how I got it. She look happy ,sad confused scared but as I got to conclusion about it she couldn't help but….._

"... OH MY GAWD"

_Yeah she laugh The same big sis did, and speak of the devil Sarisa and the gang came downstairs in there Pajamas ._

Kai Came down holding his Head. "Man we can hear you two floors up."

Junpei was the same,"Yeah What up with that?"

Ken Too but was looking at Yukari "What's with Yukari?"

Yukari was still Rolling on the floor laughing her ass off " He he he he told bout pebbles HAHAHAHAH !"

Minako Crossed her arms "Really now?"

"Its understandable since you two are pretty close. Although its still funny." Sarisa said laughing.

"That was a nice day." Minako said

" Memories Huh" Kai said laughing.

Fukka got curious, "So what its about?"

Kai got extremely shy when he heard Fukka's Voice ," S-s-s-s-Sorry F-F-F-F-Family Secret."

_Heh thanks bro man its good to vent out your*ding dong* huh_

" I wonder who that this?"

As I went to the door I was greeted by an Familiar Face

?: YOOO YOOO

_Holy shit its him my friend my partner in crime and my future bro in law its Sarisa Boyfriend Twenty-Two year old Kenta Mormo_

Kenta was surprised to see my face "Minato? MINATO "

"Kenta? KENTA "

"We both gave a hug to each other. Man he still looks the same,same green messy hair tanned skin black eyes and he still has on that same blue chain I gave him 3 years ago

"HONEY" Sarisa squeals taking off at full speed ignoring my presence.

_SHIT I better move quick before I become road kill . As I dodged the Sarisa Bullet, She pounced him as Kenta catches her and wrapping her legs around him as gave him a kiss._

Kenta was really caught off guard though, " Hey there. So how my beautiful sunflower?"

Sarisa Smiled,"Better know that you're here .I missed you"

Kenta Smiled back,"Yeah I decided to take a month off knowing im gonna be a dad soon."

Kai caught on to that, "Oh yeah I'm gonna be uncle soon."

Minako as well "Yeah and I'm gonna be Aunt "

_As for me, I was in the dark. _

"The hell you guys taking about?"

Yukari watched Sarisa "You didn't

"Oh yeah I totally forgot to tell him."

"Ow".Everyone said

Kenta laughed "How the hell you forgot to tell the most important thing in your life to your brother it almost nine months."

"It totally slipped my mind." She said laughing

I finally caught on "Wait whoa Whoa Whoa DAD AUNTE,UNCLE,NINE MONTHES, SARISA ARE YOU?

Sarisa nodded" Yeah I'm pregnant."

"But you said nine Months And your not even fa-I mean roun-I mean-you know what I mean"

": I have those rare conditions with my body technically I am a little round see," flattening her PJ shirt*

I placed my hand on her belly ,Yeah I can feel it now.

All of a sudden I felt a kick.

Sarsisa jumped a little, " Hey it kicked it must already know uncle Minato."

(wow look at the way hes rubbing her will he doing that to me when I get pregnant wait what am I saying ) Yukari thought

"So do know what is?"

Sarisa shook her head " Nope but we decided to name it after our Grandparents "

"That's nice ,Well Kenta Welcome to the Krijo..I mean Arisato dorm"

_Wow I just woken up from a coma and im having the best time of my life. Anyway our senpais came over and we talk for hours and he was pretty shocked that I was in a coma ahhh hell be a nice bro in law_

**6 hours later**

" So you're a reporter huh?"Yukari asked

He nodded " Yeah I was looking up some stuff for apathy syndrome people but ever since Febuary 1st it just stop

I had to act surprised " really now."

Yukari knew as well "so it just stopped."

Kenta nodded, Yeah I'm over that but I have a real case I am working on but I need to tell you something Sarisa.

"Yes Kenta? "

" We've been Together for four years now being boyfriend and girlfriend but I want us to be more than that kneels on one leg and pulls out a black box

Sarisa:*blushes*K-K-Kenta

Kenta: Sarisa Arisato will you Marry Me.

**Again sorry for being so late with this chapter. I have alot on my mind. **

**Review please. **


	11. The Future Arisato : Kenta Arisato?

**Hey guys, Sorry this chapter is extremely short but I got busy I'll make it up to you somehow. **

**Enjoy **

**And Review please. **

**Kaijeno POV**

_Oookaaaay today was epic ,why because 1:My future B.I.L is here,2: Minato didn't know that Sis was Pregnant AND THE EPIC 3: Kenta finally PROPOSED TO BIG SIS? Man Iwotodai really is a crazy place_.

**Dorm 4/17/10 Time:7:27 PM**

Sarisa: was shocked And Confused "W-what d-did you say."

"I think he just proposed."

"W-well Sarisa?" Fuuka said

Sarisa was still shocked " Huh" (_Come on girl say something)._

Yukari Thought to herself, (_wow this amazing shaking all over voice crackling sweaty all over ).*gulps*That could be me Fukka or Misturu_)

Minato took a glance at Yukari and thought (_heh heh I bet yukari thinking bout the near future with me oops forgot bout these two _) "Sarisa don't keep Oni-chan waiting".

Sarisa Was just blushing, "Umm Kenta as much as I love you…"

_Just by watching the faces here I know everyone reaction here...Except Minato of course with that damn Poker Face. _

Mitsuru (oh no)

Akihiko (Shit)

Minako (Don't do this Sis)

Junpei (Fuck)

Yukari (Oh shit)

_Don't EVEN say it Sarisa you two are perfect for each other_

Sarisa continued, "But I can't…..Marry you."

Everyone except Kenta and Sarisa "Gave a big WHAAAAAAATTTTTTT!"

In Kenta's Mind,volcanoes erupting mountains shattering, Sarisa face shatters in his face him falling down spinning in a dark abyss,"Oh I see then well then I guess-"

Sarisa just smiled and glomps him "Idiot "

Kenta not knowing what the Hell just happened took it as a surprise as he falls on the floor ," WHOA WHAT THE!?

Sarisa was crying happily ,"Of course I'll marry you Kenta"

Kenta was surprised at this, "You will!"

Sarisa kept nodded, "Yes Yes A thousand times YES!"

_The both of them gave a kiss as we applaud them._

"Damn you Sarisa made my heart stop." Minato said

_You're not not the only one_

**1 hour later**

"So Kento were ya planning on staying"

Kenta nodded, "of course."

Minako gave them a serious glare, "Just don't be making any noises while were sleeping."

"heh heh can't make any promises when I'm trying sarisa's cinnamon buns" Kenta said grinning

Akihikko and Mitsuru looked disgusted

Sarsisa just went to Kenta as she kissed him on the cheek," sorry honey ,but the bakery closed."

Everyone of us started to laugh like crazy.

"Looks like until the baby arrives your stumped"

"Quiet you" Kenta said frowning

"Alright now down to business On april 19th You will be officially starting school as senior." Sarisa said seriously

Junpei nodded " Oh yeah"

Then Fukka "Correct"

Then Yukari," Right"

Then Minako ," Yup"

As for Minato,"Yay" He said sarcastically

Yukari decided to break the ice, "Aw don't pout Captain Minato"

"Yeah Guess you're _MY Senpei snice I joined you club_

Minato looked completely confused,"Captain? "

_Oh you'll see Bro, _

_You'll see_

_Can__** Anyone take a guess what Minato new Job in school? It's the obvious choice. **_

_**See ya later **_


End file.
